Last Conversation
by Raze Flyn
Summary: Set just before the events presented in the Marvel Comic Gen 1 issue Rythyms of Darkness. The last conversation between Spike and Rodimus Prime.


Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro, and this version of continuity was done by Marvel comics so I'm not making any money off of this it's just for the enjoyment of myself and possibly other fans.

Notes: This story is meant to be the last conversation Rodimus Prime and Spike had before Rodimus confronted Galvatron in the alternate future issue Rythyms of Darkness in the Marvel comics Generation 1 comic.

This story was originally put up on under the name Glasswolf on May 5th 2008 That copy has been taken down but the original version is sitting on my past work journal. This version has been rewritten somewhat going from originally 579 words to 969 by my word processer's counter

Last Conversation

He walked through the hills past the various tents and equipment bunkers that were dug into the mountain range that encircled the former location of Autobot City. He was amazed that Galvatron in his arrogance never thought they'd actually settle there of all places and instead was relying on his ultimatum to draw Rodimus out. The friendship that they had once was strained by too much horror that could be laid at the feet of the Transformer race but he still felt compelled to try talking him out of taking Galvatron up on his challenge.

He wasn't surprised to finally find him sitting by the lake he used to take Daniel fishing at. "You really are going to do it aren't you?" He asked as he approached the large Transformer. "You're going to face Galvatron."

"Yes," he said. "I can't put it off any longer Spike he's threatened to a city each day until I face him." Rodimus was still looking out at the lake. "This planet was so beautiful once not many places like this left anymore." The leader of the Autobos sounded tired as he went on. "All our fault from the moment Optimus made the decision to crash the ark on this world our kind have brought you humans nothing but trouble."

He couldn't argue against that it was the bitter truth and he had the family losses to prove it. "You'll die if you face him," He said choosing a different tack. "Most powerful Prime ever or not you won't win against him he's too strong, too crazy and he'll tear you apart." He had one weapon left though he hated to use it. "Daniel wouldn't want you to commit suicide."

"I don't intend to commit suicide," Rodimus said, "there is a chance, admittedly a small one, that I can win despite the odds." He smiled then. "I think I finally understand why Optimus didn't shoot through me, why he let himself die rather than save himself at the cost of my life." Rodmis looked back out over the lake. "It is all about the message we send with our actions." Rodimus then struck a low blow. "Fort Max understood that's why he threw you from his head just before he went down."

"Don't bring Max into this," He said still hurting from the loss. The loss of Max still hurt and a part of him would always be missing. Rodimus who'd lost his own binary bonded partner years ago should have known not to go there. "Even if by some miracle you win the Decepticons will shoot you down to avenge their leader." He knew that some of the Decepticons would privately be celebrating Galvatron's loss but they'd still killed Rodimus.

"I know but it has to be this way Spike," Rodimus said with a sad smile. "He will act on his threat to destroy a city a day until I face him and win or lose at least I can stop that." He should have known Rodimus was sacrificing himself for such a stupid noble reason.

"He's a lunatic Rodimus he won't stop killing humans or destroying cities just because you face him," He said and he knew that Rodimus knew that. "If you die then the rebellion is finished there is no way we can win without you."

"You can win without me, but you'll never win with me if I let this go on." Rodimus sounded absolutely certain. "What example am I setting if I turn a blind eye to the deaths of millions, how long before the Autobots who follow me decide to flee Earth and start over some where else?" He had always feared that out come. "It is only a matter of time unless an example is set that we don't give in, don't take the easy way out, we fight even when it might cost us our lives." He sounded a great deal like Optimus then. "This is the only way Spike even if I die my sacrifice will keep the Autobots here keep them fighting and if they ever loose their courage remind them that this is our fault." He looked down at him then. "Optimus and I taught you how to fight them so keep fighting them no matter how long it takes and I have faith that some day you will win."

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?" He asked and in response Rodimus just shook his head. "This is crazy Rodimus but I guess I have to let you do this." He could stop him easily enough there were Autobots who would die to stop him if they realized he was really going through with it. "Will you tell the others or will you just go?"

"I'll just go," Rodimus said shaking his head. "Some of them would try to stop me by force if they knew I'm surprised your the only one that figured it out." He wasn't the Autobots were so tired of fighting and the human resistence thought Rodimus was going to turn tail and run leaving them to their fate. "I can't live up to Optimus, but I can do this for your people."

He wanted to tell him that he was wrong that he did live up to Optimus but his friend wouldn't listen. "If you don't mind I'll sit here with you until you leave." There was so much that could never be said now but he could make sure his friend wasn't alone before he went off to face Galvatron.

"Thank you Spike," Rodimus said. "I'd like that." He watched as Rodimus turned to look back out at the lake. He found himself hoping and praying that despite the odds Rodimus would come out on top and Galvatron would be gone.

The End.

Of course if you read the issue you know Rodimus lost.


End file.
